Sailor moon: return
by luna.charm.3
Summary: What happens when an old foe retruns? could Serena and the others handle it? or could it be to much for them?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Danger. That the message her dream gave her. Flashes from her past. The day the moon kingdom was gone. But this time it felt so much more real. The last thing she sees is **her laughing**.

Serena woke with a shock.

"Weeks" she thinks "for weeks I have had these dreams"

"She was defeated years ago" She rubs her head "I know me and the scouts did it as a team."

Luna, her cat awoke.

"Good morning Serena, your up early, where's the fire?" laughed the cat

Serena said nothing she just looked out her window and sighing.

"Something has to be wrong, you would usually have a go at me" Luna walks round as she talks.

She gets up to get dressed.

"It's just a dream Luna that's all" she said after a long pause.

"What can I say? Luna she's back. No. she'll think me mad" Serena says in her head.

Are you sure I mean we have been though so much over the years. You can trust me." Luna said trying to get it out of the blonde girl.

"Yes….. **OH WE ARE LATE TO MEET THE GIRLS. RAYE IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD"** She yelled grabbing everything.

"Running out the house. Late that's Serena " thinks Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

3 girls stood outside the temple.

Lita

Mina

And Ami

"where is raye? she is never late. Serena is a different story she's always late" said the blue haired Ami

Lita the brown-haired, tall one said "I agree, oh look guys"

"DONT START ON ME RAYE... OHHHHH I SLEPT IN... wait where is she?" asked Serena

Mina, a blonde haired girl like Serena, but with a red bow in her hair said " still in bed I think"

Serena starts thinking "Raye can help me with my dream"

"I'll go she her."

Raye was tossing and turning. she was having the same dream as Serena.

"GET BACK , **NEG**.. **NEG**...**NEGATRASH**" She yells

""Raye you ok?" Serena says

"Ya, I know about the dream"

"Wow, how did she know?" Serena thought

"Ya, do you trust it?"

"I don't know" "Seen your boyfriend"

"Why Raye?

"Maybe he has had the dreams to"

Serena has a sudden fash back "I hope not" She runs to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A silence unlike another.

A darkened room.

A bunch People kneeling as a shadow passes them.

Queen Beryl. Of the Negarverse.

"Jadeite, where are you? I need you."

A man comes forward. Short blonde hair, quite tall and with a evil look in his eyes. He bows.

"My queen" he says. He looks up at her.

"I grow tired of you not coming to me with sailor moon or any of the others, can you explain to me why?" she demanded.

"Well my Queen, I have managed to get inside some of their heads creating odd dreams and now I am going to the temple to launch an attack on them all" Jadeite explained to her

With a smile on her face she says "go ahead, **do not fail me, Jadeite**."

He fades as he dose she laughs as in Serena's dream.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

Darien was still in bed. Shaking and tossing.

"Hello, Darien. Its Serena."

Serena knocked on the door. But was getting no anwser.

Luna walked up to her noticing the look on her face.

"Serena, its going to be alright calm down." she said looking up at her.

"SERENA...RUN...STAY BACK...STOP...NO SERENA!" yelled Darien from inside.

"I'm here. Darien?"

"Why did you leave me? I had to walk all the way from the house to the temple. Only to find out you had gone" A young pink haired girl looked at Serena. Her eyes glaring at her. "Rini it's Darien I think he has been having dreams again. Darien! Open the door it's ok. I'm ok" Darien opened his eyes. "ehhhhhh, what was that dream?" he heard the noise from the door. He walked up to the door and opened it. "Darien, oh thank god your ok" Serena said hugging him. Darien looked at his girlfriend and then looked at Rini. "hey you two. What are..., oh the dream?" Darien asked. Serena nodded. Darien then took the girls inside. He was worried him self 


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

Rei's mind was pacing

"Should I tell them?" She thinks.

She got dressed and walked out. The other 3 looked at her as of she was the enemy. Rei the walked up to Lita.

"What is wrong with you? Do you like upsetting poor Serena?" Lita said

"I have no idea what you are on about, Lita. She has just gone to see Darien." Rei explained. The girls were shocked.

"Rei why did you let her? Is there some thing wrong between her and Darien?" asked Mina.

"Nothing like that *sighs* listen." Rei then explained the dream, how she saw what happened on the moon kingdom all those years ago, saw when they helped Sailor Moon defet Beryl. "The dream for me ended with her laughing"

Then from the shadows a laugh came from above.

Ami turned "Who's there?" she asked.

"Oh, dont tell me you forgot about me" it said.

Rei knew that voice all too well. "Jedite!


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

Rei was not happy. She remembers the day she became a scout. The time she met "Jed". She looked at the other girls who nodded.

"Mercury Star Power"

"Mars Star Power"

"Jupiter Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

They all trasformed. They all knew that Jedite knew who each of them were so they knew there was no point in hiding. Mars stepped forward.

"Ok Jedite tell us what you want?" said Sailor Mars. She looks back at Sailor Mercury. Mercury knew what she wanted her to do. She moves round, behind Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

"Not so fast Mercury" Jedite said blasting Sailor Mercury as he said it.

"That's it pal you mess on of us..." said Jupiter. "You mess with us all" said Venus.

The girls fought for a good amount of time. What Mars wanted Mercury to do was signal for help. Serena got the signal. Her and Rini came from the apartment running.

"Hold on girls I am on my way" she nodded at rini.


	7. Chapter 7

ch 7

Neptune looked in her mirror. "There is a odd power. Dark energy. Like the day of the war. Shaking the seas. I have only ever had feelings like this once." Pluto looked at her fellow scout. "Yes she may be back" Uranus slamed her fist to the table. "As scout it is our job to keep the Princess safe at all costs." They all nodded. Neptune tried to contact Sailor Mars. "I can't get hold of them."

"There is something up let's go" The 3 girls ran to the temple.

"Mars fire egnighte"

" Jupiter thunder crash" Nothing helped. "Why not just give up?" Jedite watched as each girl doses their best.

"Venus love chain encircle"

"Mercury bubbles blast"

Still nothing. "Nothing we do is working" Mars looked to the other scouts. "We still have one more attack."

"Can we do it with out Serena?" Jupiter glared at Mars. "We can try."

Sailor Pluto paces. "Something is not right." "What do you mean Pluto?" Neptune looked worried. "Beryl was defeated by Sailor Moon. There is no chance she could have come back." Pluto was sounding as worried as Neptune. "Where's Amaria?" Neptune lepted up. "She has gone to help them" 


End file.
